When I See You, My Blood Boils
by Gaara-William
Summary: When a half-veela and vampire meets Fleur, how does the school girl act? During GoF.Femslash, Girl/Girl Yuri. M for later chapters and swearing. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I was late for class again. Ugh. Snape was going to kill me. As if he wasn't already going to. Everyone knew he hated Gryffindor students.

Shouts brought me back. They were coming from the dungeon. I sighed.

"Oi! Malfoy and Potter! Lower your damn wands now. We wouldn't want any blood to be spilled." I shoved through the crowd and stepped in between the two angry boys.

"Shut it Night! Who the hell asked for your view on this, you half-breed?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry waved his wand at the same time as Malfoy. Luckily, or unluckily, they both missed their mark and hit Crabbe and Hermione.

"Well. What happened here" A cold voice asked.

"Potter threw a curse at me and hit Crabbe." Malfoy practically whined.

"Send him to Madam Pomfrey's." Snape turned to us. "50 points from Gryffindor."

"But, sir, he called Lily a cruel name and hit Hermione." Harry shouted.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing." I took Hermione's arm. She immediately ran off in the direction of the wing "Hermione!" I shouted running after her. "Wait up!" She was already inside when I got there.

"DAMMIT!" I turned to punch the wall and instead was stopped by something soft and warm. "Let me go!" I growled, my nails growing longer.

"'Old on. Let me look at your arm." A light voice said.

"NO!" I shouted as the blonde haired girl carefully pushed my sleeve up, leaving the open bleeding wounds naked in the air.

"Mon dieu!" The girl gasped.

"You have very pretty eyes." I giggled childishly, leaning on her for support.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You have to get this looked at." She walked me into the room. The last thing I saw was the ceiling.


	2. Can't you see the pain?

"'Ow is she Madame?" A familiar voice asked concerned.

"She has lost a lot of blood."

"But she has never felt better." I smirked, starting both women. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Ms. Delacour found you outside almost dead." Pomfrey said

I looked over at said girl, who nodded, confirming what the healer said. "Is there anything I should know about?" I was hoping that she didn't reveal anything.

"Nothing. Except you wouldn't let go of me and kept saying that I was the one." The girl said as I started to blush.

"I'm Lily Night." I squeaked out.

"Fleur Delacour." She smirked.

Madam Pomfrey took this as a queue to leave. Immediately after she left, the goddess scooted her chair closer to me and leaned over.

"I know what you are." Her hot breath on my neck made me shiver.

"Oh really? You do?" I barely managed to speak.

"Oui chérie. You are a veela. You have an appearance that attracts all humans."

"Wrong." I breathed in her ear. "I'm half veela and half something else. Not human. And am certainly not attracted to boys. " I blew softly, making her pale face color.

"Ah. And what is you other half?"

"That is for me to know and you to never, ever find out,_ ch__é__rie_." I said sarcastically and jumped out of my bed.

"I don't think that-"

"I have already healed. Good day." I walked out, leaving a bewildered, hot Frenchwoman behind.

"Hello 'Mione, Ginny. I waved.

"Hey Lil. How's life?" Ginny asked, scooting over, allowing me to sit next to her.

"It's dreadfully boring and annoying. Not to mention tiring."

"Awww. Does someone need a bat nap?" Hermione joked.

"Shh… Don't say it aloud." I jokingly shushed her. "Is there any raw meat at this table?"

"Nope, but you do have blood in your goblet," Ginny said, chuckling.

"Thanks babe." I pecked her cheek, and grabbed my goblet, downing it in one breath. "Ahh… I feel better already." My vision got clearer and my other senses increased.

"So, what did I miss in potions?"

"I wasn't there, remember?" Hermione reminded me.

"Nice teeth by the way."

"Thanks."

We continued chatting for a while, until I felt a presence behind me.

"Okay, whoever is behind me better not be there in the next 3 seconds, then you'll have hell to pay." I slammed my fork down on the table, causing the refilled goblet of blood to spill over.

"I 'ighly doubt zat you would do anything to moi chère."

"Ah. Here's the girl who saved my _very important_ life." I said sarcastically and twirled around. "Yes?"

"Nozing. Just wondering eef zis seat es taken?" She indicated the spot next to me.

"Sure! You can sit there. See you in the common room guys." I grabbed my cup, draining it before walking away, wiping my chin.

"Wait Lily! I need to speak to you!" A hand stopped my escape.

I growled, allowing my eye color to darken and my teeth to lengthen and sharpen.

"Back the fuck off." I growled, smiling inwardly at the shocked, scared expression on Fleur's elegant face.

"_Non. _I **won't**."

"Well, sorry if I "accidentally" kill you." And with that, I ran away, tears running down my face. "Why? Why is she the one?"

"Wait! Lily!"

"Ugh." I turned around sharply. "Do you ever give up?"

"No. I just wante-"

"_Shut up_!" I growled. I then did something that people would never let me forget. I quickly kissed Fleur, and, sobbing, ran away again.

"That's why I left." I whispered, lifting a finger to my lips, "Because you're _mine_."


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay. So, sorry that I haven't been updating. I lost a lot of my rough draft. But, I had started rewriting the story, and it has a major change. But in order to make that change, I need your guys' opinions. Should I keep Lily as a half-veela and half-vampire, change her into a half-veela, or change her into a half-vamp?

Once again, I am really sorry. But, once you guys message me about this incredibly hard choice, I will be updating a whole bunch more often than once like every year or whatever.

Thanks!

Gaara-William


End file.
